


bad dream

by sourcheeks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Muteness, Nightmares, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Marko comforts his new brother figure.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	bad dream

Marko woke up to the sound of a crackling fire. He rolled over to see Jungle Boy moping in front of the fire pit, looking intense. 

"You okay?" Marko yawned, sitting up. 

Jungle Boy gave him a forced smile and a nod, staring into the flames. 

"Come back to bed," Marko yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Jungle Boy climbed into the small pile of blankets again and Marko hugged him. 

"Another nightmare?"

Jungle Boy nodded and looked away, face twisted in embarrassment. 

"It's okay. Happens, you know?" Marko smiled at him. 

Luchasaurus yawned and rolled over. "It's late. You boys be quiet," he mumbled sleepily, draping an arm over both of them. 

Marko stayed up until he was sure Jungle Boy had gotten to sleep again. Warmed by the fire and their body heat in spite of the chilly cave, he settled down eventually, safe now from whatever nightmares he'd been woken by. 


End file.
